


A Date-Type Thing | YooSeven One Shot

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Seven, it's not funny," Yoosung whined. "I'm not falling for that again, and I'm being serious about everything I've said." He sagged his shoulders and leaned forward into Seven's chest, and sighed heavily at the red head's poor attempt at making a joke. "Why do I feel this way and why don't I know how to handle it?"Seven wrapped his arms around Yoosung's torso, and kissed him on the top of the head before speaking. "I don't know how to answer that, but I'll gladly take you on a date if it's what you really want."





	

"Seven, what the hell did you do?! Why are the mannequins coming to life?!" Yoosung's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the TV screen and felt a pang of rage fire up in his chest as more and more enemies started to gang up on him. "I'm gonna die! This is not cool! What did you do?!" He fired his gun rapidly and in all directions and groaned in defeat as he was knocked to the ground and killed by the zombie like creatures that were _still_ surrounding him.

"K.O!" The red head shouted, punching his fist into the air as he paused the game and looked down the _very_ annoyed blonde sitting at his feet. "It's a cool little easter egg I found while playing the other day. I was wondering what would happen if you took all the heads off of the mannequins, and was not disappointed at the results. You have to do it in under two minutes, though, or it won't work."

"No wonder you were so dead set on playing Nuketown first," Yoosung mumbled as he turned off the game system. "But we've been playing games since this morning, and I'm getting hungry. I don't feel like cooking, so let's go walk somewhere." Using Seven's knee as a means for support, Yoosung got up off of the ground and held his hand out to Seven, offering him some help up from his spot on the couch. "I'm kicking your ass when we get back, though, and _I'm_ choosing the map this time. No more weird easter eggs for you, I feel like it's cheating."

"You only think it's cheating because you got owned," Seven laughed. He tightened his grip on Yoosung's hand, and immediately let go upon realizing that neither of them had bothered to after Yoosung helped him up off of the couch. His cheeks started to blush a bright red, and he turned away before Yoosung had a chance to notice that his face would soon start to match the color of his hair. _Come on, Luciel, get it together. Yoosung doesn't even swing that way, and even if he did - why would he fall for a dangerous guy like you?_ He sighed softly, but perked himself back up before turning to Yoosung and punching him in the shoulder with his fist. "Where to, captain? I'm starving, and have eaten nothing but honey buddha chips for the last two days. I could use a change of diet."

Yoosung pulled his blue hoodie on over his head and adjusted his hair clips before giving Seven a small smile, and nudging him with his elbow. "You need to stop eating like that, dude. It's so not good for you." He looked Seven up and down, taking note of his rather slender, yet muscular body, and raised an eyebrow before continuing. "Although, it doesn't really seem to have any negative effects on your body, that's for sure. How you manage to stay in such amazing shape is beyond me."

"You think my body is amazing?" Seven bent his knees a little and dabbed very dramatically before bursting into a fit of laughter as Yoosung covered his face to hide the horrified expression that was rapidly taking over. "I'm joking, man. You're probably as straight as Trust Fund is gay, anyway." He smiled sadly, the expression on Yoosung's face making his heart break a little. Everyone in the RFA always teased him about never having a girlfriend, but to cover up the fact that he not only wasn't straight, but only had eyes for Yoosung, he continuously made jokes about being too busy and dating his work instead. The truth was, he was never too busy for Yoosung and would have given almost anything to be able to make him the happiest man in existence, but...that was nothing more than a dream, and that's all it probably ever would be.

Yoosung pondered Seven's statement for a moment, and his eyes widened at the hidden meaning inside of those few simple words. "Wait, are you telling me that you're not straight?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and looked into Seven's honey colored eyes as he patiently waited for an answer.

"No, not really," Seven replied. While it was true that he wasn't very open about his sexuality, he figured letting Yoosung in on his secret would do no harm. "I've just never said anything because I see all of the abuse Jumin gets and I don't want to have to put up with any of it myself." He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and leaned against the wall behind him, not sure what to add at this point. The conversation was getting awkward, and he didn't know how to fix it now that they were suddenly talking about him. "I really am dating my job, but the reason I've never had a girlfriend isn't because of that."

"I've thought about it, believe it or not." Yoosung avoided eye contact with Seven as he spoke, and sat down on the arm of the couch before continuing. "What it would be like to date a guy. It's not that I'm not interested in girls, it's more like...I could be interested in guys along _with_ girls. Does that make sense?"

Seven nodded, and couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's suffocating innocence. "It's called bisexuality, you dork. There's no rule that says you have to specifically like just _one_ gender."

"Oh, well," Yoosung laughed, his cheeks turning a bright rose color as he blushed in embarrassment. "Then maybe I'm that. I don't know. Even though I _have_ thought about it, I haven't really given it much legitimate thought. I thought it was weird to be attracted to both guys and girls."

"Well, it's not." Seven dug his keys out of his pants pocket and spun them around on his finger before catching them in the center of his palm. "You wanna drive today? It's been a while since we've practiced, and it really wouldn't kill you to get back into the rhythm of the road again." A few months ago, he had begun teaching Yoosung how to drive after hearing the younger man complaining about having to take the bus all the time. Things were good for the first few weeks, but upon getting caught in a storm and nearly spinning off the road, Yoosung decided that driving just wasn't for him and Seven never pushed him into getting behind the wheel again.

Yoosung shook his head no, his facial expression contorting into one of both fear and distaste. "No, that's okay. I'd rather not. You can drive today."

"Today?" Seven asked, catching onto what was hidden between the lines. "Meaning you'll drive another day?" Yoosung nodded, and Seven threw his hand in the air as if he had just won some sort of victory. "All right, my baby Yoosung is gonna start driving again!"

"Just shut your face, and let's get going," Yoosung muttered. He grabbed Seven by his jacket sleeve and pulled him forward until they reached the front door, suddenly stopping just before opening it. "Hey, Seven?" Seven said nothing, only raising an eyebrow in response to the blonde's question. "About what we talked about earlier, you know, about me possibly not being straight."

Seven's heart skipped a beat and it took all of his self control to remain calm and keep his composure. "...what about it?" he asked, desperately hoping that Yoosung wouldn't notice the slight tremble in his voice.

"Can we make today like a date-type thing?" A blush slowly started to creep across Yoosung's cheeks, and he quickly finished his thought before Seven had a chance to get the wrong idea. "I don't know if I like guys or not. I'm sort of on the fence about it, but it's something I've thought about a lot lately, albeit not very deeply. But, how am I supposed to decide whether I like someone or not if I never go out on a date with them?"

Seven's breath hitched and he could feel his face turning a bright red, even though he tried his best to keep his emotions in check. "I'm not quite understanding. Are you telling me...that you may or may not have feelings for me?" He had noticed the way Yoosung worded things and could come to no other conclusion beyond that. _How am I supposed to decide whether I like someone or not if I never go out on a date with them?_ How else was Seven supposed to take that? Was there some sort of hidden context that he was just missing completely?

"You could say that," Yoosung replied, covering his face with his hands as he spoke. "I just feel really - happy, I guess? - when I'm with you, and for some godforsaken reason lately, I'm constantly checking the messenger to see if you're online or not, and when you are my heart just soars and takes my head up to somewhere up in the clouds and I feel like my brain is melting or something because I suddenly can't concentrate anymore. You even managed to get to me earlier while we were playing Black Ops! It's not like me to just die like that during a mission, weird zombie mannequins or not! The fact that you were touching me, even if it was just my back against your legs, somehow turned my mind into a huge mess and I ended up panicking and getting myself killed! What are you doing to me, Seven?"

"Oh no." Seven took a few steps forward and grabbed Yoosung by his chin, and said, "Open your mouth." Yoosung promptly obeyed and did as asked, and Seven sniffed the inside of his mouth before releasing his grip from Yoosung's chin. "It's just as I thought. You have coffee breath. These feelings you speak of are classic symptoms of Pass Out After Drinking Caffeine Syndrome."

"Seven, it's not funny," Yoosung whined. "I'm not falling for that again, and I'm being serious about everything I've said." He sagged his shoulders and leaned forward into Seven's chest, and sighed heavily at the red head's poor attempt at making a joke. "Why do I feel this way and why don't I know how to handle it?"

Seven wrapped his arms around Yoosung's torso and kissed him on the top of the head before speaking. "I don't know how to answer that, but I'll gladly take you on a date if it's what you really want."

"D-did you just kiss the top of my head?" Yoosung touched his fingers to his hair as he pulled away from Seven's embrace, his violet eyes filling with confusion as his cheeks burned an even _brighter_ pink than before. "Why did you do that?"

Seven shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands back into his jacket pockets, his own cheeks blushing a deep crimson color that complimented Yoosung's pretty pink. "Because I like you, and that's what people do when they go on dates. They kiss."

"Wait, wha-"

"Come on," Seven said, quickly grabbing onto Yoosung's wrist and pulling him out the front door. "We've gotta go do cute coupley things now!"

"But Seven, wait-"

"Do you know how long I've waited to go on a date with you? I'm not about to pass up the opportunity, so let's get going!" 


End file.
